The drama of two bloodlines
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Ino's feelings for Sasuke never died. Sakura failed the mission to kill Sasuke so Tsunade gave it to Ino. The only problem is…she can't distinguish the reality of Illusion. Solitude is the price for being in love with the Uchiha. DISCONTINUED


Not the same

* * *

><p>In a dark hideout a blond girl with purple clothes, was smiling weakly while crying silently. She was being held as a hostage by the one she loves.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha.

Yes. Many people thought she didn't love him.

But.

They were wrong.

Ino tried to move her writs but quickly stopped. The masked man called Tobi who auto-proclaimed himself as Madara Uchiha, tied her up. She must thank him since if it wasn't for him, Sasuke would have killed her without thinking.

Her whole body was in pain. Ino looked to the ceiling and her tears fell from her face. She evoked everything. Her childhood, her family, her friends, her sensei, her village and her actions.

After the events of Danzo's death, Tsunade came back at full force. Team 7 brought a girl named Karin to the village. She was Sasuke's medic nin, before he tried to kill her.

Karin told everything she knew to Tsunade. The old wise woman mentally was structuring a plan in her head at the same time Karin was speaking. She dismissed everyone until she got a plan.

A couple hours later she called Ino. The Yamanaka girl couldn't believe on what her sensei was demanding her to do. Ino felt the disappointment in Tsunade's voice when she mentioned Sakura's name.

To end everything sweet and quickly the Hokage made a more complex scheme. She though the mission was going to be a bit different from Sakura's, but instead it was the same thing. Her mission was to give Sasuke a quick death. Without failure or emotions. Just a slash on his throat was enough.

Not even Shizune knew such plan.

Ino closed her eyes, remembering her friends' when she betrayed them. Naruto somewhat was suspicious of her. He connected her task with the failure of Sakura's mission.

The blond haired-girl did horrible things to prove Sasuke she wanted to be with him. She had to kill innocent people and even people she knew.

**Flashback**

A small little blond girl was pursuing the popular boy in the academy. Her toxic laugh made him ran faster. She was attracting the small legion he had.

"_Sasuke-kun._" She laughed. "_Wait._"

"_Leave me alone, Yamanaka._" Sasuke couldn't be angrier. He was going to meet his Aniki, when this pest with blond hair appeared.

"_Sasuke-kun please._" She whined. "_Help me with my homework._"

"_No_." The boy protested, running pretty faster.

The small little girl stopped her tracks and started to giggle. "_Silly Sasuke-kun._" She blushed. Sasuke followers stopped behind her and glared.

"_Stupid Ino-pig. You tricked us._"

"_Well Sasuke-kun was trying to run away from you, so I decided to help him._" She said, turning around facing the tired girls.

"_Sasuke-kun would never want your help._"

"_Yes he wants. He even told he liked girls with long hair._" The blond haired-little girl tugged her hair.

"_Liar_."

"_Well I must go home now. I'm going to ask my mama to help me with my hair. Can you believe Sasuke-kun even stopped in the middle of the street to admire a girl with long hair?_" She started to run and turned into a corner still giggling.

The other girls whispered among them about the hair. Ino was always a step forward, so they supposed it was true. _"I'm going to make my hair grow."_ They said before leaving.

"_I'm not going to give up so easily._" The ex best friend frowned leaving as well.

Peeking Ino covered her mouth and giggled. "_Losers._" She stated, going to her next target.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

"_Sasuke what happened? I thought you wanted me to help you with your train._" Itachi his idol asked, seating in front of his younger brother.

"_I was chased by the stupid girls again._" He pouted knowing he lost a precious opportunity to train with his brother.

"_Now Sasuke. You know you should be careful." _Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"_Can you train me tomorrow?" _He asked with a brightening smile.

"_Sorry Sasuke, next time."_ Itachi poked the younger Uchiha's forehead.

"_Brother._" He pouted and blushed.

"_But I can spend the rest of the day here with you._"

"_Really_?" He gave an immediately wide smile.

"_Sasuke, here's someone to see you._" Mikoto smiled cleaning a plate.

Sasuke looked to the person and glared. "_You? What are you doing here?"_

"_I want your help with my homework. Oh hello Sasuke's brother." _She waved.

"_Hello._" Itachi smiled, following the girl's steps.

"_You're not welcome here Yamanaka._"

"_Sasuke, don't be like that. Since when are you so cold?_" Mikoto asked.

"_I don't like girls. She's the most annoying one._" He complained, sulking at the same time he looked at Ino who was smiling.

"_We can do the homework together."_

"_But brother, it was supposed to be you and me. She's not an Uchiha_."

"_Sasuke_." Mikoto warned. _"Don't make me put you grounded."_

"_Sorry_."

"_Does your father, know you're here, Ino dear?_"

"_Humm…no….but he doesn't mind."_ Sasuke raised an eyebrow when she giggled.

"_I'll warn your father_. _Itachi will stay here with you two. I'll be back in a few minutes."_ Mikoto was always gentle with the children.

"_Thank you, Sasuke's mom."_ She got closer to Sasuke, making him look for space.

Itachi observed everything amused. "_Girls do nothing than care about pink, princess, dolls, hairs, perfumer and they're always giggling._" Sasuke sulked and frowned to Ino who ignored everything that unpleased her.

"_I think is a good start with our relationship, Sasuke-kun. If we're going to marry someday we must know our future family."_

"_I'm not going to marry you. I don't like you."_

"_Well you pretty much don't like anything."_ She cleaned her rubber_. "So I'll help you to get a nice taste, sugar."_

"_Since when did you become so bold?_" He looked at her bewilder. He knew she was brave but not brave to the point of entering his house and talk to him _that_ way.

Most of the legion would faint only to step on his territory.

"_Because there are plenty of girls who likes you since you're popular and cute I must protect what it's mine._" She blinked, getting close to him.

Annoyed Sasuke got up and seated next to his brother. "_Brother, send her away. She's a pest and I don't like her."_

"_Sasuke-kun you must know that I'll be a nice wife."_

"_I'm more interested on become stronger to be like my brother not to be your boyfriend." _The boy grabbed his pencil and didn't take off his annoyed face.

"_After you become stronger, you can date me." _

"_No_."

Ino giggled, and Sasuke's face was priceless. Itachi gazed the two kids with a pleased expression. These two have lots of things to learn, including the key to success.

And that is…not love.

**End of flashback**

After the flashback, Ino's tears could tear off her skin. Those precious days she had with him were nothing now. Her father taught her to respect the other clans including the Uchihas. She knew what she had done back there didn't please her clan.

The Uchihas were one clan and Yamanaka other. It was surprising to see a girl from a clan who didn't share anything just respect, inside the Uchiha's head family house. Well none of the girls had courage to do that but **she** **had**.

"If it wasn't for me you were dead." Ino looked to the wall and made an effort for her eyes to adjust the darkness. There was the masked man, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

….

"Sasuke is different now. He's changed and he proved that to you." He went to her and knelt. "A member of the Yamanaka clan, betraying Konoha for love. That's hard to believe." He grabbed her chin. "You're up for something."

"I want to be with Sasuke-kun." She sobbed, twisting her face.

Sharingan spinning, the man made an amused sound. "Be with Sasuke-kun? So you're here because you love him, is that it? Even when he tried to kill you moments ago?"

"I'm not Sakura. I truly love him. And even if that kills me I'll help him anyway."

"Heh." He chuckled seeing her fierce blue eyes glaring at him. "How can i know you're not a spy?"

"Give me a chance and I'll prove it to you. You already know I've done horrible things to follow, Sasuke."

"Love is pitiful. That will cost your life." He went behind her. "I thank you for the "_mutual help_" you gave."

….

The man before her thought for an instant and then he released her. "Very well. If I find out you're a spy, I'll kill you." He said heading to the door. "Follow me."

Ino rubbed her red writs and cleaned her face. She followed the masked man closely. The hideout was huge and humid. "Here." He motioned to her to enter with him.

Ino stopped and closed her eyes for a brief moment before reopen them. She got in the room and saw Sasuke seated on a table, with bandages in his eyes.

"Why is she still alive?" he asked.

"Here the Yamanaka girl will help us in our revenge."

"Help us? She's from _**Konoha**_."

"So as you Sasuke."

"I don't have anything to do with that miserable village." His hatred towards Konoha was enormous.

"Of course she'll have to pass a few testes to win our trust." The orange masked man said, crossing his arms. "You're a medic aren't you?"

"Yes." She didn't hesitate in her answer while staring at Sasuke.

"Your first task will take care of Sasuke." The mocking voice was defying her. "I'm going to think about the testes."

"Aren't you going to stay here?"

"Why should i? Isn't he in good hands?"

….

"Sasuke. I'll be right back." The man used his teleportation. Ino gasped when she saw the man disappearing like a lightning but more silent.

…

Quickly the silence got between them. Ino's blue sky eyes observed Sasuke's figure. "Aren't you going to do your job?" The despised tone he used to address to her.

Insecure steps overpowered her. She slowly got in front of him, preparing her hands to cure his injures. Right before her hands could touch his shoulder; Sasuke grabbed her hand and switched positions, laying her on the table. The Uchiha immediately pressed his kusanagi on her throat.

"_No matter what you'll do to follow me I'll end up killing you._" He warned.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not Sakura."She took a deep breath. "I know the risks I'm taking and I'm right here in front of you. End up my life Sasuke if that pleases you. I don't care as long as I was useful to you, i'm happy." She said feeling her heart beating wildly. "_I do love you."_

A small skeptical smirk crossed his pale face. "Hn, you've been always bold, Yamanaka. I'm surprised you didn't become a coward."

….

"You'll have to prove me, you're different from Sakura. I've still the old habit of comparing you two."

"Then you're going into the wrong way."

She has guts.

Sasuke amused, humped and got off her. "Heal me, and then we can take care of that business." He sat in a chair always with his guard on.

Ino still on the table closed her eyes, trying to not leave a sob or even a tear. "What are you waiting for?"

She got up and stared at the Uchiha.

Was this the Sasuke who used to live in Konoha? The one she fell for?

Not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I was looking for Naruto videos and then I clicked in one about Sasuino and I don't know how to explain it but inspired me so i decided to do this story.

I would be grateful if you can give me some constructive feedback and not flames...It destroys my mood and makes me feel bad with my ability to write. Please be gentle :3

Oh and thank you very much for the reviews! ^_^


End file.
